Mystery Bruises
by shigekifangirl
Summary: Shigeki has a horrible life at his home and has mental and strange behavior. It's up to his friends to figure out what's happening to him.


Note- This Whistle story deals with physical and mental abuse. I don't own Whistle! May contain DachixShigeki brotherly love.

Shigeki Sato- 15

Sho Kazamatsuri- 14

Taysuya Mizuno-14

Daichi Fuwa-14

It was a normal Monday afternoon, but something was really wrong was Shigeki. Shigeki's eyes were almost blank. "Shige san, are you okay"?, Sho asked. "What's wrong", Daich asked worriedly. "Oh, hey Pochi, don't worry about me", Shigeki replied with his voice breaking. Sho looked at his right arm, it was a dark purple. "What happened to your arm?", Sho asked worried. Shigeki began forming tears in his eyes and replied, "LEAVE ME ALONE"! Shigeki ran home at top speed. Sho yelled, "Shigeki wait"! Shigeki didn't hear him, and was wiping his eyes. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"!?, Mr. Sato yelled. "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. Please, I'm sorry!", Shigeki cried. Mr. Sato slapped Shigeki so hard, he fell to the ground. Mr. Sato yelled and beat Shigeki with a wooden chair. Shigeki screamed in pain and was screaming and crying, "STOP IT! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Mr. Sato proceeded to punch and kick Shigeki really hard. "YOU AREN'T WORTH IT! I WANTED A DAUGHTER, BUT YOU CAME INTO THE PICTURE! I WISH YOU WERE A GIRL! I HATE YOU!", Mr. Sato yelled. In the end, Mr. Sato threw Shigeki to the wall. Shigeki had suffered a broken arm. Mr. Sato then threw Shigeki on the porch and was force to sleep in the rain. _"Sho, Tatsuya, Anyone, help me, Please help_ me!", Shigeki said to himself. Meanwhile at Sho's house, Tatsuya, Daichi, and Sho were talking about why Shigeki was acting strange. "Its rare for child abuse around here," Daichi explained. "Will find out eventually. For now will all leave him alone for an while", Tatsuya says. "Right", Daichi and Sho replied. When Shigeki woke up, he was bleeding from his mouth, not from tooth loss, it was from his stomach. "Get inside and shower up", his father said madly. Shigeki got dressed and was forced to make breakfast. After Shigeki and his father ate breakfast, Shigeki headed out the door to School. When Shigeki got to school and quickly walk to his classroom 2-A where he saw Sho waving at him. Shigeki forced a smile and waved back. During soccer practice, Shigeki started muttering to himself, tears streaming really fast from his eyes, holding his hands on his head, and his pupils got wilder than most peoples pupils. "Shigeki, calm down. What's wrong?", Sho asked gently shaking Shigeki to calm down. Shigeki starts bawling really loudly. Sho saw blood coming out from Shigeki's mouth. "Get him to the nurses office quicky", Tatsuya yelled. Sho quickly rushes Shigeki to the nurses office. After school in the nurses office, Sho texted Tatsuya to come quickly. "What's going on", Tatsuya asked panting. Sho was calming Shigeki down. "Shigeki is acting stranger than normal, and he has bruises on his back", Sho explained. "Is this true", Tatsuya asked Shigeki. Shigeki nodded his head yes. "Well we should call your father and tell him what happened", The Nurse replied. "NO! Please don't tell my Dad! He's the one who did this to me!". Shigeki screamed. Shigeki them get lightheaded and passes out. Before Shigeki hits the floor, Daichi catches Shigeki his arms just in time. A few hours later, Shigeki was lying down on something. "Pochi, where am I", Shigeki asked weakly. "Your in the hospital silly. You passed out in the nurses office", Sho explained. Daichi was stroking Shigeki's long blonde hair gently. "You suffered a concussion", Daichi explained. "Wait who called the police", Shigeki asked. "I did", Tatsuya replied, "And I told everything what happened with your father". "Oh no. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. My Dad is going to kill me. What do I do", Shigeki cried. Teats started to fall from Shigeki's eyes. "Calm down. Your Dad isn't going to see you anymore. He's arrested", Tatsuya said. "Why would your father hurt so badly and not feed you?", Sho asked. "Well, my Dad always wanted a daughter so bad when Mom was pregnant with her first child but she suffered a misscarrige before the baby was born. Then she became pregnant we me, my Dad prayed for a daughter. But when they went in for the ultrasound, the nurse said it was boy. My dad was so mad with my Mom, he tried to do an abortion on her but it failed. When I was 3, that when the abuse started. It got so bad when I turned 13. My Mom was killed in a plane crash, and My Dad blamed me for it. He almost killed me with a wrench and switchblade, I was force to live with him after my Mom died', Shigeki explained and sobbing at the same time. Daichi comforted him by hugging Shigeki close to him. "Well he's gone forever, your Dad won't hurting you anymore", Tatsuya said in a soothing voice. "Well you suffered a broken arm, its not to severe, but you'll have to sit out of soccer for three weeks", The Nurse says. "Wait, who's going to adopt me", Shigeki asked. Daichi had an idea. "My family can adopt you! Will even let you keep your last name", Daichi says happily. "Thank you Daichi", Shigeki says while crying in happiness. Daichi was hugging Shigeki really tightly and Shigeki was happy to have friends and a new brother to protect him.


End file.
